Operation:DREAM
by kittylover529
Summary: Here's what Wally was really dreaming in op. Saturne! Kay not really romantic if thats what ur looking for...


D. Dreadful

R. Ridiculous

E. End

A. As Far as

M. Me being satisfied

_**Wally's POV**_

Me and Kuki were at the country fair…and well she wanted me to go on the lovey dovey dove love tunnel of loooovey doooveyness. And so as you can probably guess… I shouted "No never not gonna happen!" Kuki all the sudden started bawling! Oh crud am I going to have to… "NO!" I shouted at her.

She's crying even more now! "Listen Kuki…uh…how about I…er…we! Go on the…"I groaned. Crud! I really don't want to do this! "Lovey… Dove… Ferris wheel of… cutesy wootsy love?" I sighed with no emotion in my voice. At least it got her to shut u…erm…stop crying…

She gasped…what now? Did I do something wrong?! Is she mad? Okay FINE we can go on the tunnel of lo…

"Really Wally?" hey! She interrupted my thought! Aw…look at her cutsey wootsy smile…did I just say that?! Man I've been with Kuki too long! "Uh… yeah sure! Wait is that the one with the…" I don't even want to think of it!

"Yeah! The one with Happy In Love Rainbow Monkeys!" She smiled her smile is so…bright! So peppy so nice…what in the name of crud!?

I bit my lip "Okay Kuki let's go!" I took her hand and we both blushed uncontrollably. Then suddenly we were right in front of the…uh…Ferris wheel. "Okay now you two look cute together! You guys can go in the marriage monkeys! And uh…here" The cruddy random dude gave me a…a ring…a rainbow monkey ring…hey! I already have a ring like this…oh…whoops…now I'm blushing.

"Uh…thanks but no thanks!" I gave it back to him. "But this is a 2 of a kind 'Our Love Will Last Forever rainbow monkey ring! It's priceless…and I can see…you two are really both in lov…" I cut him off and I smiled "I know I have the other one of the 2 ever made besides…my friend was the one who made them…"

I smirked he looked at me with a stupid look on his face. Then he smiled again…what the crud is wrong with him?! "Here…" He gave it to me again. "I already told you…" Stupid dude cut me off **again!** He well…she lifted her hood. Woah! It was Abby…she's the one who _made_ them! "Boy! Just take it, I made them for you two!" oh…well…she's angry with me!

"Oh…okay… thanks?" Then I realized what she did…so I smiled "Yeah thanks Abby…" I grinned then looked back at Kuki who was looking at the Ferris wheel in awe. She's adorable…what is this freak in nature doing to me?!

I sighed she's not a freak in nature…well she is! She's the only girl that's not like… not… not girly like Abby or Rachael…that I'm friends with…(A/N *rolls eyes* Right 'friends')

Okay then we both stepped on the monkey cart and blushed. It was getting nice and comfy than 'dear' Abby started the Ferris wheel! Kuki jumped…oh I get it, thanks Abby! Once we were at the top of the Ferris wheel it suddenly stopped!

Kuki jumped again! What happened?! I guess this is the best time to do this…"Kuki? I um…really…**really** like you! And well…" I slid the ring on her finger… "I really like you too Wally!" She was grinning with big eyes.

"So you do like me too?" I asked her astounded. She was blushing a dark red like as red as Nig's shirt! I grinned "Well…why didn't you say it before?" I asked her softly. "I didn't know if you liked me…but I really like you!" she was smiling a huge smile.

I looked into her eyes and… kissed her. "There are two love birds right now awww!" Stupid cruddy invisible voice! That cuddy voice interrupted our ki…our uh…moment…oh crud why are my cheeks hot?! Not a good sign!

"You know how I feel" I whispered. I hugged her again and kissed her again. I feel like… like…this is all going to end soon."Listen Kuki…I think you're really really really…"

"NUMBUH FOUR!!" Kuki screamed. "Gahhhrr!!" I screamed…it was all a dream? A very interesting…vivid dream…but just a dream…I sighed…just a simple dream…

**One week later**

"So I had this dream and me and Kuki were at the fair and then we went on a Ferris wheel…" I started to say then a certain someone…cut me off!!

"Dream? Wally that happened a week ago! Are we going on another daaaatttteeee?" Kuki asked me and just like…what's the word? Well like cooed the word d…da…date!

"Yeah Wal? Are you going on another daaatttee" Abby and Hoagie asked me imitating Kuki's voice on …the word…d…da…on the last word okay!?

"Come on! Please Wally?"

Okay this was okay right? I'm kinda sad…there are a lot of people that see my stories but they don't review…are they bad? God I feel so insecure! Oh well…please please? Review…(sighs)…


End file.
